


Dress You Up

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Clowns, Dress Up, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed wears something special just for Roy. Roy agrees to return the favor, and instantly regrets it.





	Dress You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> Written forever ago (2009) for KrisKenshin as a thank you for my pretty Feilong layout on LJ.

“I swear to God, Roy, if you tell  _anyone_  about this, you’re cut off for life.”

Roy was vaguely aware of Ed’s yapping but found himself entirely too occupied to pay it any mind, especially considering that said yapper was presently sitting in the bed that they shared, leaning back against the headboard with his legs bent and spread wide, wearing only a scowl… and a pair of black silk panties and thigh highs.   

While he had initially thought that Ed’s automail leg might somehow detract from the fantasy, Roy had to admit that it didn’t matter at all; what he was really most concerned about was a little higher up and looked  _just fine_ to him, being that it was already hard and straining against the almost non-existent material of the skimpy panties in spite of the teen’s supposed chagrin.  Roy openly adjusted himself as he tried to accommodate his own fast growing hardness; indeed, there was just something about the sight of Ed’s cock struggling to free itself from whatever restraints bound it that drove him almost insane with want.  But as much as he wanted to jump onto the bed and take him, he pushed aside his own need to focus on the moment at hand.  While they could fuck any old time, Roy knew good and damn well he would probably never get another chance to see Ed like this again and he didn’t want to waste it by simply going to town on his ass.   

(Oh, but there would be plenty of that later tonight.  Most definitely.) 

Ed glared at him with fire in his golden eyes and that pissy scowl that just made the older man want him even more.  He approached the bed slowly, partly because of his desire to maintain some semblance of patience… but also because he was so hard that it was more than a bit uncomfortable to do so with his usual gait.  He climbed onto the bed and crawled between Ed’s legs, his gaze locked on the teen’s erection while his own rubbed against the sheet beneath him, and it was all he could do not to start grinding himself against it.  Roy hooked his arms around Ed’s thighs and let his fingers caress both stocking-covered legs, one warm, one cool, and both positively delightful to the touch.   

“So are you gonna just lie there and feel me up, you fucking pervert?” Ed snapped.   

Roy could only smirk in response.  Ed’s voice was just as impatient and demanding as the twitching between his legs and he wasn’t fooled by it one bit; sure, it may have been  _his_ idea, but he knew Ed wanted this just as much, if not more.   

A small, damp spot was quickly forming in the panties right above the outline of the tip of Ed’s cock and Roy leaned forward, moaning softly as the scent of his young lover hit his nose.  He opened his mouth and licked the dampness, ignoring the teen’s startled gasp in favor of swallowing the faint, salty taste.  Once again, he was almost overrun with an urge to strip him naked, flip him over, and fuck him within an inch of his life, and in that moment of raw desire, Roy was positive that Ed had  _no idea at all_  how much of an effect he had on the older man. Not that he was about to come out and tell him, either.   

He stuck out his tongue and ran it along Ed’s shaft, dragging it teasingly along the tip.  Ed weaved his fingers through Roy’s hair and began bucking gently against his mouth, rubbing and sliding and grinding the now drenched panties against the other man’s lips.  Roy responded by lightly nipping at the outline of Ed’s cock before licking him in smooth, steady movements, relishing the sensation of the teen throbbing against his tongue.  Ed shuddered and groaned and cradled his lover’s face in his hands as he quickened his thrusting, smearing pre-cum all over Roy’s chin and lips and tongue while he humped his face.  Roy closed his eyes and concentrated on the wet friction as well as the sound of Ed’s moans and he shifted his hips slightly against the bed, trying to ease some of his own built-up tension.   

A small, surprisingly adorable whimper hit his ears amidst all the groaning, snapping him out of his own selfish thoughts of plunging deep inside of Ed’s ass.  Roy moved away from him and sat up on his knees, then pulled down the panties in one smooth, fluid motion.  He slung Ed’s legs over his shoulders and took him into his mouth, where he began to suck him off hard and fast, all the while trying to keep the teen’s thrashing hips in place.  Ed winced slightly when he felt a finger penetrate him unexpectedly, aided by his body’s own lubrication to ease inside of him and thrusting slowly but deeply until it reached its destination.  He threw back his head and let loose an unintelligible flurry of yelling and swearing as he fucked Roy’s mouth even harder, clinging tightly to him while he buried himself between the older man’s parted lips one last time before coming, his ass clenching around Roy’s finger and his cock unloading its warm release into the man’s throat, reducing him to a trembling heap as he collapsed back onto the bed.  Roy pulled out his finger and eagerly swallowed his lover’s cum, giving him a playful nip as his softening cock fell from his mouth.  With Ed’s legs still resting on his shoulders, it would have been nothing at all to simply whip it out and fuck him where he lay but seeing him like this--panting and spent with his hair spilling around his shoulders and a pair of panties still wrapped around one sheer black stocking-clad leg while his stomach and cock and thighs glistened with his own wetness--well, that was quite acceptable, too. 

“Happy now?” Ed muttered as Roy swooped in beside him and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Mm-hm.”  Roy reached out and tucked a lock of Ed’s blond hair behind his ear.  “Very.” 

“Good.”  A wicked smile bloomed on Ed’s flushed face.  “Now it’s  _your_  turn.” 

Roy wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that.  At all. 

“My turn?” he asked.  “To do what?” 

“Not do.   _Wear_.”  With a tired grunt, Ed leaned over the bed.  He pulled out a bag and handed it to Roy, his wicked smile growing even larger.  “Here you go.” 

Roy sat up and stared at the bag for a moment.  Then, unable to avoid the inevitable, he opened it and peeked inside… then gaped at Ed in total and utter disbelief.

“You have  _got_ to be kidding me.”

*****

Thankfully rid of the panties and thigh highs that he had been wearing earlier (that they had felt sort of nice to the touch was a secret he would take to his grave lest Roy never let him live it down), Ed now stood naked at the foot of bed he shared with the older man, who lay sprawled on his back, wearing a…

Wearing a...

The teen started laughing. Again. 

“Damn it, Ed. If you’re going to keep this up, I’m changing,” Roy growled. 

“I’m sorry,” Ed said, trying--and failing--to keep a straight face. “It’s just that you look...”

“Fucking ridiculous.” Roy glared down at his outfit and back at the teen, who doubled over in a fresh round of chuckling. “That’s it, I’m out of here,” the older man said, sitting up in the bed.

“Wait!” 

Displaying his extraordinary agility, Ed pounced onto the bed and straddled his partner’s legs, effectively pinning him in place. “Come on, don’t get up.” He slid his left hand inside Roy’s open shirt and playfully caressed the smooth skin of his chest, his smile devious and mile-wide. “I can’t help it, okay? You look so cute. And dorky.”

“And whose fault would that be?” Roy mumbled, settling back into the bed. Weird, he’d had every intention of pushing Ed out of the way and getting out of that ridiculous costume. But seeing as Ed was on his lap,  _naked_  on his lap, Roy’s original plan didn’t seem nearly the urgent matter as it had seconds ago. 

“I like it,” Ed asserted, letting his hand wander down Roy’s torso. “The nose is a nice touch.”

Roy covered the bulbous and bright red fake nose presently perched atop his own and glowered at the teen. “Well I sure as hell wasn’t wearing the wig,” he muttered. 

Ed pondered the possibility and nodded in agreement. “I’m glad you didn’t,” he said. “This way you’ve got kind of a… sexy bastard  _clown_  thing going on.”

Roy cringed as the word hit his ears and resonated through the room. Yes, ladies and gentlemen,  _the_ Roy Mustang was currently dressed as a goddamn clown at the request of his bratty young lover. But sexy or not (and really, what other kind of clown would Roy be?), he felt like an absolute jackass. 

“I  _really_  like it,” the teen reiterated coyly, his hand stopping just short of Roy’s waistband. 

Roy supposed that he should have been at least somewhat put off by Ed’s apparent clown fetish. However, the sight of the teen’s cock as it twitched eagerly did a surprisingly good job of alleviating his worries. Yep, naked Edward Elric: the cure for everything. Go figure.

Ed made short work of Roy’s suspenders, relieved that his long, loose hair obscured most of his amused face while doing so and biting his bottom lip for fear of ruining the mood by laughing even more. But oh, what he wouldn’t have given for a camera, if not for the very genuine risk of never getting laid again for attempting, hell, for even  _thinking_  about immortalizing this particular moment. 

He unzipped Roy’s pants and pulled out the man’s semi-erect cock, and he suddenly thought of a delightful new way to keep his mouth busy and thus keep him out of trouble. He scooted down Roy’s legs and leaned forward, taking him fully into his mouth and savoring the throbbing heat against his tongue. His chagrin at being dressed like a sideshow attraction now little more than a memory, Roy let out a soft moan of appreciation and bucked upward as Ed’s lips wrapped around him, delving deep into the warmth beyond. He let his hand-- embarrassingly clad in a white clown glove, no less--come to a rest on top of the blond head hovering over his crotch and tried not to move as Ed sucked him, wanting only to focus on the teen’s remarkable oral skills. Ed relaxed his throat and lowered his head over the entire length of Roy’s cock, and it was all the older man could do not to force his head down and gag him. Ed did it again and was rewarded with a sharp hiss for his efforts, and he raised himself up and gazed at the older man, his own cock hard and wet against Roy’s knee.  As much as he loved the idea of Roy blowing his load down his throat, he wanted,  _needed_  the other man inside of him even more. 

“Lube,” he commanded huskily, his lips glistening with saliva and pre-cum and his mouth still tingling from the sensation of being full of Roy. 

Roy quickly grabbed a small bottle from the nightstand and handed it to Ed, who wasted no time at all slathering his entire left hand with the slick liquid. He then braced himself on his automail hand and proceeded to work himself open, and Roy was beside himself watching the display. But as much as he loved the idea of watching Ed fuck himself on his own fingers, he wanted,  _needed_  to be inside of him even more. 

Sensing his partner’s urgency, Ed grabbed onto Roy, positioning himself over his awaiting erection. The teen eased himself down inch by painstaking inch until he had taken in Roy’s entire length, and with his eyes squeezed shut, he shuddered at the pain and pleasure of being filled so completely. 

“ _Fuck.”_

He began moving slowly, gingerly, and Roy was only barely able to resist the urge to ram away at the glorious tightness and heat of Ed’s ass, settling instead for holding him steady about the hips and letting Ed have his way with him. Having adjusted to the invasion, Ed began moving faster now, sliding up and down the engorged shaft, and he forced himself to focus on Roy, watching him watch while he rode him. 

“Hurry up and touch me,” he whispered. 

Leave it to Ed to be bossy even when he had a dick up his ass. 

Eager to oblige, Roy raised a hand to Ed’s parted lips and stuck two gloved digits inside his mouth.  Ed bit down as Roy withdrew his fingers and immediately curled them around the teen’s cock. Grunting through the glove, Ed continued pumping his hips while Roy jerked him off, his stamina unraveling quickly over the dual stimulation. Roy soon felt an all too familiar tightening around him as Ed threw back his head, screaming into the glove, and a sudden burst of warmth splattered repeatedly across Roy’s chest and stomach, making a mess of him. Without giving him time to recover, he held Ed firmly in place and began pounding into him, arching his back high off the bed with each punishing thrust until he came hard, his breathing harsh and jagged, his fingers digging into Ed’s flesh, and his cock quivering and spurting deep within the teen’s body. When he was finished, Ed collapsed against him in a heap, unmindful of the stickiness between them, and Roy brought his tired arms around him, holding him close. 

“There you go,” Roy said breathlessly. “You just had sex with a clown.”

Ed uttered something incoherent and then realized that he still had Roy’s glove in his mouth. He unceremoniously spit it out, where it lay in a sad-looking heap in the middle of Roy’s chest, and tried again. 

“And it was fucking amazing.”

“Of course it was,” Roy replied, as if this was the onlylogical conclusion. “Are there any other circus fantasies that I need to know about?” he asked jokingly. 

Ed smiled against Roy’s chest. “Well, I did have one involving a trapeze.”

“A trapeze?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, good grief.” Roy shook his head.   “So… tell me all about it.”

 

 

Sexy clown Roy drawn by my former manga partner, SirKrozz.


End file.
